Felix's life
by Eclipse Mueller
Summary: This that happened to Felix before he met up with Chat Noir
1. Lost

Félix lifted his nose, inhaling the crisp night air. His belted tail slowly swinging in the soft breeze. His father wasn't home. He was glad at the opportunity to escape the prison that his father called home. It was more like a prison to the young man. He snapped his attention towards the right when Bridgette's scent hit his nose. He wasn't expecting his lady to be out tonight. Tonight was Marinette's birthday. Not that Ladybug needed to know that he knew her identity.

"My Lady." He gave a low bow before looking at her through his silvery blonde lashes. She wasn't happy. He could smell the distrust coming from her. Plagg's words immediately came to his mind. _"Things are going to be different after tonight kid. Ladybug is stubborn and she will refuse to hear the truth from you."_ He took a deep breath, a dark feeling stirring within. He straightened. His instincts whispering to stay away from her tonight. He wondered why. He trusted Ladybug with his life. Surely she would not harm him.

Her ribbons swayed in the small breeze. "What is My Lady doing out here so late?" Chat Noir hummed, pretending that nothing was wrong. "Didn't you say that you had a family thing that you needed to attend to tonight?" He kept a safe distance from her. Did she know that he wasn't human anymore? Or did she find out that her crush was her partner? So many questions and possible answers buzzed through his mind, except one.

She glared at him. Alarm bells rang in his head. His defensive instincts fought to take control. He knew he was in danger but he didn't know how. "You lied to me." Ladybug growled. Félix narrowed his dark blue eyes. His nose twitched. Disgust oozed off of her. His guard rose. He lied to her about many things. All of them dealt with his civilian life. He didn't want her to know that his father abused him or that he was cold and hostile to everyone but his cousin.

"What are you talking about?" His voice was cold and emotionless, defense hiding in the melody of his tone. Ladybug lifted her chin while narrowing her lake blue eyes.

"You lied to me." She spat. "I can't believe I was a fool to trust you." A growl built in the back of Chat Noir's throat but he held it back. He wanted to know she was talking about first.

"Ladybug. I do not understand what you are talking about." His voice remained empty.

"I can't believe I trusted you!" She exclaimed and took a step towards the young werecat. "You were only using me to break your _curse."_ She hissed as he exposed his fangs. She was partially right. He wanted his life back. He hadn't wanted to be Chat Noir till Plagg told him that if he did get the kiss, he would remain a werecat, he would not have bad luck. The kiss wasn't worth it in the end.

"Is that what think me trying to woo you was for?" Félix hissed as Bridgette stood before him. She was shorter than him but that didn't stop her from packing a punch. "I'm interested in _keeping_ the ring." Plagg was his only friend after all.

"Quit lying to me." Ladybug snapped as a soft snarl escaped the cat themed hero.

"I have never lied to you before about anything." Ladybug's eye twitched at the half truth. She hissed before grabbing his collar. A sharp gasp escaped him. She dragged him down to her level.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I was hoping you would be honest with me." With that, she slammed her mouth into his. He immediately jerked back, hissing. He bristled.

"I didn't ask for that." Ladybug just snorted and flicked her ribbon over her shoulder. "I never ask you for a kiss."

"At least your curse is broken." She snarled before grabbing her yo-yo and taking off.

"I wasn't interested in losing my curse." he snapped.

A sharp pain erupted from his right hand, middle finger. A pained yelp escaped him. He shook his hand, not expecting his miraculous to come flying off. With yowl; he leaped for it, catching it. He jumped when Plagg dropped to the ground, dizzy. Félix stared at his gloved hands. He hadn't detransformed. He was still in his costume. "Plagg?" He whispered. He knew the kiss Ladybug had given him wasn't one of love.

He was now afraid of losing his best friend.


	2. Returned

Félix stared at the ring before taking a deep breath. He tossed his loose scarf over his shoulder. Plagg was nestled within his silvery blond locks. He turned his silver gaze to the shop before him. Plagg said that this was where the guardian of the Miraculi lived. He felt rooted to the spot. He was tempted to turn around and head home, just to keep the ring. He didn't need the ring but he didn't want to suffer from the lack of company. Plagg was the only one who knew _everything._ His uncle didn't know that he was abused. Uncle Gabriel had been banned from the house the day he started question Félix about the way he was living.

Félix shook his head, riding his mind of the memories. There was nothing his uncle could do. He glanced at the ring. A cloud of vapor escaped him. He didn't want to let Plagg go. He wasn't ready to release the god of destruction. Plagg was one of his only friends. He also wanted to remain free from the clutches of his father. He had tasted that freedom, he wasn't willing to let it go.

Félix took a shaky breath, fighting back the pain that was burning within his chest. He had never been attached to anything before. He pushed open the door. Wayzz greeted him, telling him to wait and that the Master will be with him shortly. Félix returned his gaze to the ring in his hand. He felt Plagg's small paws kneading his hair, his claws pricking his scalp. He appreciated Plagg trying to comfort him.

A familiar scent tickled his nose as the door opened. Félix stiffened, refusing to look at the woman behind him. A strangled cry escaped her, drawing a growl from him. He tensed, he could feel Plagg tugging on his hair strands before whispering words into his ear. He was trying to convince him not to attack the woman who betrayed him. He knew she did. He could feel his cursed luck beginning to grow. His father had told him that those outside the family wanted to get close to him only to hurt him. He had allowed Ladybug into his life. She just hurt him in the end. His father was right.

A soft growl escaped the sixteen year old werecat as he stepped into the darkest part of the shadows. He turned his silver gaze towards her. He knew that she couldn't see him. "Kitty." She said stiffly. She jumped when a snarl escaped him. She had lost the right to call him that nickname.

"Don't call me that." She flinched at the hostility lacing his voice. His gaze dropped to her earrings in her hand. _Poor Tikki._ Bridgette jumped when Plagg suddenly appeared in front of her. Félix gave an irritated sigh.

Plagg studied the young woman. His ear twitched with irritation. His tail whisked back and forth. "You had no right to do that." He snarled. Bridgette stared at him, looking startled. Félix gave a soft groan. He knew Plagg meant well; he just didn't want to give Bridgett the pleasure of knowing she had caused him pain. "I'm disappointed in you." Bridgette immediately snorted. Félix grit his teeth, fighting the emotion that was called love. He had to look it up when he first felt the emotion stirring within him. Plagg didn't know how to explain it. He was in love with Ladybug. He sorely regretted falling for her.

"Oh please." She snorted and poked Plagg. Red Magic sparked the air. "The God of Bad Luck is disappointed in me?" She glared at the little being. "Did you know he was trying to use me?" She hissed. Plagg fluffed up, insulted at her last question. He was always protective of Félix even if he didn't show it. Plagg has been tempted to confront Félix 's father more than once when he hit him or caused him emotional pain. The cat god was like a real father to Félix .

Plagg had been trying to get him to make friends for the whole time he had been with him. It was working when he befriended Ladybug. Plagg was upset with her when she tried breaking Félix 's curse. He had closed himself off to everyone except Nooroo. And Adrien, whenever he got to see him. He was a little hesitant around his uncle.

"You don't even know _him!"_ Plagg hissed, his magic swirling. Félix reached for him half-heartedly. He was slightly surprised when the little god darted out of his reach. He knew what Plagg wanted to do. He was going to curse the sixteen year old girl.

"My dear Ladybug." Came an elderly male voice, halting the soft pulse of magic escaping the black cat god. "Did it ever cross your mind that Chat Noir perhaps didn't want the ring removed?" Félix was feeling irritated. _Very_ irritated. He huffed as Master Fu held his hand out towards Ladybug. "Your miraculous please?" Bridgette glared at Félix . He exposed his top and bottom fangs with a soft snarl. He wanted her gone. He had some things he needed to discuss with Master Fu. "If you please Ladybug, I have some business with your partner."

" _Ex-_ partner." She huffed, glaring at him.

"Likewise." He spat. She flinched at the venom dripping in his voice. Hurt briefly flashed through her lake blue eyes. He snorted with dry laughter and disgust. She narrowed her eyes before handing her earrings over to the miraculous guardian. Bridgette glowered at him before storming out the door.

Master Fu hummed softly as he rubbed his fingers across the stones. A soft sigh echoed before a red being appeared above the stones. She almost looked Plagg. But she had antennas and black spots, like a ladybug. She blinked before turning her dark blue eyes towards Félix . "I did warn her that she would be making a mistake."

Félix lifted his chin. "I suppose you told her about my curse?" his voice was empty of all emotion. She gave a slight nod. He could smell the sorrow coming from her.

"I'm truly sorry. I didn't think she would break your trust." Félix felt himself softening at her apology but he didn't respond. He just snorted. He turned his attention to the old man. He hesitated before handing him his ring. Plagg gave him a sorrowful look.

Félix shifted when the old guardian stared at him. "You already know how to take care of yourself." Master Fu hummed thoughtfully. "I'm sure your uncle would take you as an apprentice. Your designs are amazing. He'll help you with anything you need." Félix had feeling that he wasn't talking about his daily life but his night life. "I have an appointment with him. Come with me."

Félix hesitated before following the old turtle user. He stared at the silver gates of the Agreste mansion. Not _his_ mansion. He rang the bell. The sixteen year old flinched when a black camera popped out. "Yes?" Came an emotionless feminine voice.

"Félix would like to see his uncle." Master Fu hummed as the camera swiveled to him. Félix bit back a hiss. The camera disappeared into the wall. Félix looked at the white house as his uncle's assistant lead them to his office.

"Yes Nathalie?" Came the voice. Félix released a soft hiss. Uncle Gabe sounded to much like his father.

"Your Nephew is here with an old man."

"Send them in."

Félix shifted as his Uncle stared at Natalie waiting for her to leave. He turned his attention to the young hero. He could smell the faint scent of a kwami on him. "Hello Félix ." Félix gave a slight nod in greeting. He stared at him. "I'll help you when you need it. You don't even need an appointment. You are welcome to come right through the window if need be." Félix stared at him, feeling confused. "When you graduate. I'll give you a portion of Agreste designs. You are a good designer. I've seen some of your designs." Félix stared at him, feeling dumbfounded. "A peacock always knows when something good comes his way or when someone needs his help." Gabriel gave a small smile.


	3. Alone

Félix 's heart hammered as he landed on the roof of his and Ladybug's old meeting place. This was his first patrol alone; he was nervous and afraid. He was also worried that an akuma would come after him because of his fear. He was hoping that Hawkmoth would give up. Nooroo told him it was unlikely. His father would just get frustrated that Ladybug wouldn't show.

He flinched at the flickering lights on the building. His luck had begun to grow from the moment Ladybug had left her earrings. He was upset that she had abandoned the city. Abandoned him. He couldn't do this fight alone forever. He was meant to destroy things. He was afraid of destroying half the city before a new Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up.

At least Plagg had taught him a few new powers that would help him. He could track negative energy. A black butterfly was full of negative energy. He could also curse people and throw his bad luck onto the akuma so they got the brunt of it. He could manipulate the dark energy in the shadows for a short time. Magic outside of Plagg's destructive power. He had told him that all Miraculi users have magic outside the suit. It's a matter of learning about them and how to use them.

Since Plagg had shared those words with him, he has been feeling the energies around him. At first he panicked, thinking he was like Hawkmoth. He could temporally manipulate someone. Then Nooroo told him that they knew what they were doing and what they were getting into. Félix still decided to never use someone.

Nooroo has been training him to his use magic. He ended up accidently cursing his father. Now he has a problem when ever he tries to use the bathroom. The water just doesn't want to listen. He could break the curse if he wishes, he just finds it hilarious when his father yells at the water.

Félix stiffened when he felt a faint disturbance in the energy of the city. It was too dense to be a human's negative emotion. He slipped his left hand into one of the compartments of his belt, fingering the glass jars there.

He pushed himself forward, chasing the flickering energy. He paused when he saw Bridgette muttering to herself. She was heading home. He could scent the regret and anger coming from her. A hiss built in the back of his throat. He shook his head. He wasn't here for the traitor. He was here for the black butterfly drifting towards her. Despite his desire to let her be possessed, she was still a citizen that needed his protection.

He sat there, glowering at her. She paused and turned around, unease flowing off of her. He was letting the dark insect drift closer. He growled under his breath before turning his sights to the butterfly. He slinked towards the edge of the building, his muscles tensing as he prepared himself to spring at the insect. He was almost thrown off when Bridgette's unease turned into a surprised fear. He glanced at her to see that her lake blue eyes had landed on the creature heading for her.

He sprang forward, grasping the insect in his claws. He could feel the insect fluttering against his caged hands. Desperate to escape his grasp and possess it's victim. He could feel Bridgette's gaze burning into him as he awkwardly grasped the lid free jar. "Cat?" Bridgette's surprised voice flowed around him, drawing the hostility within. He turned his dark gaze towards her. She flinched away from him. His cursed luck growing with his temper.

He ignored her as he slipped the dark butterfly into a glass jar and quickly capping it. "Cat?" Bridgette called his name again, sounding a lot closer. He growled at her. She snatched her hand away from him while he slipped the jar into an empty compartment. He turned his frosty gaze to the young woman before him once more, her eyes questioning.

"Bridgette." He called her name. He frowned at the shiver that ran through her body as her heart beat quickened. It wasn't from fear. It almost sickened him to think that she was attracted to him. He pushed away the nervous flutter that dared to surface.

The energy around him stirred as magic sparked across his fingers like lightening bolts. "You will forget that you ever saw me in this night." Bridgette raised a brow, as if to mock him. He remained calm. "You will not worry about me nor will you think of me till the next Ladybug and Cat Noir come around." Bridgette snorted with laughter. His ears fell flat against his silvery locks, agitation blooming in his chest.

He approached her, feeling the magic grow within him, itching to be released. He felt his hair move from the stirring powers around him. She took a step back from him, fear darkening her eyes. "This isn't a joke Bridgette." He hissed as the magic was set free.

She gave a startled cry and sprang back when the black magic reached for her. Eager to please the master. Bridgette's eyes widened before turning glassy, giving him enough time to scale the building. He turned his gaze to her once more as she shook her head. She looked around wondering what happened. "Hello?" She called. Félix snorted with laughter. He didn't feel bad for cursing her.

At least not yet.

He pushed himself forward, heading for the house his uncle had bought for him. He paused at the maroon door of a small rich neighborhood. People here were too sucked into their lives to notice a black cat living as a neighbor. He closed the door behind him, slipping to the basement and placing the jared butterfly on the shelf. He wasn't old enough to live on his own yet, but the house was here when he was ready.

His first time alone had been easy; but, he had a sinking feeling it won't be for much longer.


	4. Akuma

Félix passed the bakery belonging to Marinette's parents. He was taking the long way home, he loved the night. He felt at home in the darkness and he currently felt at peace. He gave an irritated sigh when he felt the energy in the world shift once more. It was almost time for the sun to rise. All it needed was a several more hours. He was tired and he didn't want his father to catch him sneaking back into his room.

The akuma was going to make him come home late. He wouldn't be surprised if he fell asleep in class that same day.

A startled mewl escaped the young werecat when a dark butterfly darted past his nose, leaving him stunned. He knew it was out there, he just didn't know how close it was. Félix grit his teeth, quickly shaking off his surprise. He launched himself at the butterfly only to have it slip through his fingers. It flicked away as if sensing his thoughts. He rolled into a small ball before landing, giving himself little room for injuries. He glared at the insect through his pale blonde lashes. He wondered how much control his father really had over the insects.

He watched the bug as he followed it, holding a jar in his left hand. Félix had a sinking feeling he wouldn't be able to _catch_ this butterfly. He was hoping he would be able to. He had not the power to restore a damaged city. Neither did Bleu Royale and Tikki was currently dormant.

Alarm raced through the young Agreste as the butterfly flicked towards a man clutching a movie to his chest. He could smell the anger coming from the cosplayer and hear the faint angry mumblings. Félix wasn't focused on what the man was saying. He wanted the butterfly. Félix dove for it, earning a startled yelp from the intended victim.

Félix scrambled to his feet as the man frowned. A purplish pink butterfly outlined his face. Chat Noir groaned. He didn't even get to see what the possessed item was. He was too busy trying to catch the insect. Félix's body tensed when the akuma looked at him. He had no weapons on him. Just his claws and a few compartments full of smoke bomb bells and jars.

He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he scanned the akuma's person, looking for the possible item. His gaze landed on a _Lord of the Rings_ movie. He sighed. He was going to end up dealing with a fan. He hoped it wasn't one of the wizards. Félix reached for the movie before his hand was knocked away by a mace. His shoulder ached from the force of the blow. A hiss escaped him as Azog the defiler stared down at him with cold eyes.

Chat Noir frowned. Azog was in _The Hobbit._ Not _Lord of the Rings._

Félix gave a sigh. Though he was glad it wasn't one of the wizards; he knew that Azog would be a pain to defeat. The cat themed hero sprang back, barely avoiding Azog's mace. Plagg no longer fed him cataclysm and the power of his indestructible suit; his cat-suit was much weaker without his kwami. A normal person wouldn't be able to injure him but there was a high chance an akuma could.

Félix gave a soft groan when a familiar scent tickled his nose. He quickly scanned the streets to see Bridgette walking slowly; her gaze zipping about as if she was searching for something. Félix grit his teeth and glared at her. Anger burned through him. _What is she doing out here this late?!_ A startled screech escaped the woman when the akuma turned his gaze towards her. He could smell the shock and fear bleeding from her.

The pale monster hissed as he twirled his mace. "You are not Ladybug." Félix cursed under his breath. Right now, when Ladybug was still around, he would be distracting the akuma while she guided the citizens to safety. He glared at the woman. He knew that she didn't remember he was still around.

He didn't have the time to make sure she was safe and fight the akuma at the same time. He grumbled under his breath. The beast raised his weapon, prepared to smack Bridgette. She quickly glanced around searching for a weapon while backing away from him. Félix sprang for the akuma. The pale orc released an angered howl as Félix grasped him, sending him stumbling.

He ducked, avoiding the groping paws of the monster. He made his way to the akuma's back. The akuma ignored him, charging Bridgette. Chat Noir hissed before going after, sinking his claws into the pale flesh. His inner cat stirred, wanting to be released. He pushed himself upward before locking his legs around the akuma's neck. He flipped back, keeping his legs locked. He used his inhuman strength to drag the heavy beast. He flinched when he ended up sending him into the ground with a slam. He didn't how strong he was. There was never a need for his werecat strength before now.

He turned his attention to the previous Ladybug user. She stared at him with wide eyes. Azog gave an unearthly screech. He could hear the pounding footsteps as he scooped up the woman. Félix hissed and arched his back when the bladed mace slashed across it. He could feel his flesh tearing. His nostrils flared at the fresh scent of blood. It almost made him woozy. He shook his head before darting away, easily keeping ahead of the akuma.

He dropped Bridgette in an alley. Félix whirled around, prepared to take off till he felt Bridgette yank on his tail. He whirled around with a hiss, glowering at the woman. She flinched but her gaze remained hardened. She opened her mouth to speak. "Shut up." He snapped. Her lake blue eyes widened with surprise at the harsh tone of his voice. "I don't have time for you." He had a feeling that her instincts were what probably had driven her here. By following them, she had proven herself to be a true Ladybug Witch. Nooroo had told him what Ladybug users were.

Félix yanked his tail free before darting out of the alley. Her voice calling after him. "Give me your miraculous!" Azog bellowed, baring yellow teeth. The Agreste boy snorted. He no longer had a miraculous to give. He wondered how long it would take Hawkmoth to realize that.

He could feel Bridgette's gaze burning into him as he danced around the akuma, darting for the possessed item only to be pushed away.

At last, Félix plucked the movie from Azog's grasp. His tail was wound tightly around the akuma's arms. His jerking having no effect on the cat themed hero even though he was exhausted. His body was riddled with gashes and cuts. His ears flicked in Bridgette's direction when her foot scraped against the ground. He looked at her.

Her eyes were wide but she was hesitant. As if she didn't know to be cornered about him or to be scared. "Kitty?" She called as his ears flew flat against his wild locks. A soft growl escaped him while he broke the disc and case in half with little effort. She flinched away from him. Her gaze lowering to the blood seeping from his wounds. The sun was peeking above the horizon. His father was going to be cross with him.

He felt Bridgette's gaze burning into him as he screwed on the lid to the jar after swiping the insect from the air. He hid the critter as the akmua returned to its human form. He unwound his tail. He hissed and flinched away from fingers that barely touched the gash on his right arm. He glared at Bridgette. She returned his stare. He did not soften towards her. He didn't allow her sudden kindness to confuse him. He was determined to remain distant from her, _even_ with his fluttering heart. He folded his ears back. His cursed luck stirred. His inner cat close to the surface. "Don't _touch_ me." He snarled, exposing his growing fangs.

Bridgette inhaled sharply and quickly backed away from him. Fear clear in her eyes. He ignored the two beings in the alley as he scaled a building. He ignored Bridgette's melodic voice as she called for him. He could've sworn she also begged for him to return. Right now he had a goal in mind: To get to his uncle's. Uncle Gabriel knew his secret and he knew how to sew.


End file.
